jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thundera
Thundera is a kingdom ruled by King Claudius, and his two sons, Lion-O and Tygra. It was built between two mountains and it has a waterfall behind the palace to keep the city well supplied with water. The kingdom soon fell to Mumm-Ra, Lucifer, and his minions. Sections The kingdom is split into 3 sections: Low, medium and high. The Low part is where the slums are. The Medium part is where the markets, work places and barracks for the troops are. And finally, the High part if here the palace, and square is. The Fall of Thundera The great kingdom was attacked by Lucifer, his minions, Ares,Pandora, and Hades (Saint Seiya), and a large army of Lizards. King Claudius ordered Tygra and Grune to defend the city, and Jaga to get his clerics ready for battle. At first the Thunderians seems to be winning, but Aaron quickly realized that the whole attack a diversion. The real treat was the giant rock, which was a Trojan Horse trick the whole time. To make matters worse, Lucifer ordered Ares to deploy their secret weapons: missiles, and giant mechs. The Thunderians, completely outgunned, retreat back to the walls, but where cut off by Sluge. General of the Lizard army, who blow up the bridge. However, Grune fired a flare to stop the lizard attack. There he revealed his true colors: a traitor. Grune tell Claudius to hand over the Sword of Omens and they'll spare the kingdom. Claudius refused. Pandora, ordered the army to bring force a prisoner which was Panthro. (Unknown to anyone, except Lucifer and his goons, Mumm-Ra in disguise.) Again, Grune tell Claudius to hand over the sword, and again, he refused. Claudius tell the villains that they overlooked one thing: Jaga's Clerics, bodyguards to the Thunderian crown. The Cleric's with speed and quick reflexes, turn the tide of the battle. Claudius follow Panthro/Mumm-Ra to the arena. Outnumbered, Grune tell Claudius and Tygra to surrender, luckily, Lion-O, how figured how how the bomb works, saved both of them. Aaron and his friends, arrived after dealing with a group of Lizards, try to warm the king that it's a trap, but is was too late, Mumm-Ra stabbed the king with a dagger and his fell into the water. Lion-O rescued is father, and in his dying breath, he apologized to Lion-O and said, no matter what happens, you make me proud today, then died. Lion-O sadden by his father's murder, tell Panthro/Mumm-Ra that he betrayed is people as well, But Mumm-Ra revealed is true self. The Clerics try to stop Mumm-Ra, but he quickly outmatch them, Leaving Cheetara and Jaga, the last surviving members of the crown. Aaron and his friends try the same thing, but once again, quickly outmatch them and leave them unconscious. Mumm-Ra, announced to his soldiers and allies that Thunderia have fallen and Lucifer ordered, Lion-O, Tygra, and the unconscious Aaron and the Miztyk Knights to the dungeon. Trivia *Before Aaron, the Miztyk Knights, and the Thundercats leave Third-Earth in the last episode of Aaron Adventures of Thundercats (2011), Aaron contacted some old friends to help rebuild Thundera to it's former glory. Category:Locations